Home
by KitiaraKazuma
Summary: Ria Shepard is a survivor...always has been. Leading her squad through anything the universe throws at her is her mission and her purpose, but as a rogue Spectre threatens to destroy organic life as it is she needs to become better, fast. To top it all off her newest Turian crew member seems to become far to big a distraction for his own good.
1. Eden Prime

**Home**

The ship was smoothly drifting through the empty vacuum; slowly, steadily and comfortingly quiet. Beneath her, the bed was soft and cozy and nothing like the stone-hard mattress she was normally used to. Commander Ria Shepard opened her eyes abruptly, the blazing white Med-Bay light burning itself merciless into her retina. As she tried taking a deep breath the searing pain shot into her head once more, making her growl. "Damn it…" she hissed infuriated, massaging her pulsating temples. This wasn't the normal biotic headache she was already used to. "Ah Commander Shepard. You're awake. That is good news indeed." The voice of Dr. Karin Chakwas sounded through the room. The grey-haired woman approached her, feeling her pulse rather rudely. "And how are we feeling today after our previous little stunt with an unknown alien technology?" she asked her. In front of her mind's eye the images flared up again, still not making any sense to the young woman. As she sat up, flinging her legs over the edge of the bed the pain in her head became almost unbearable. Fighting the urge to throw up, Shepard shook her head looking the medic in the eyes. "As fresh as morning dew…" she joked. The older woman watched her closely, scoffing: "Captain Anderson will be very pleased to hear that you haven't lost your horrific sense of humor." "Of course it's our first and last line of defense!" the captain's voice sounded from the door. As Shepard tried to struggle up clumsily for a salute he waved his hand at her. "At ease, soldier. You have just woken up from a three day coma. No need for that sort of formality." _Three days…_ Shepard thought to herself, swallowing hard. She could remember everything like it was only yesterday, how Joker had shown them the emergency-transmission from Eden-Prime, the strange space-ship in it, the Geth… Nonetheless the young woman straightened herself up slowly in front of her superior, like she was raised and used to. "Yes, sir." She answered curtly. "Now tell me everything that has happened down there. I have gotten something out of Lieutenant Alenko and Gunnery Chief Williams although it was rather incoherent…" he said, watching her closely with his stern brown eyes.

After she had told him everything a pensive and worried look was spreading across her captain's face. He had grown very quiet during her report and she couldn't even blame him. It **did** sound highly improbable, not to say totally impossible. A Turian Spectre killing another highly respected Turian Spectre in cold blood? The Geth, the horrifically transformed human beings and the Prothean artifact, which apparently blew up right after she had used it involuntarily. To top it all off the population of the human colony of Eden Prime had almost been obliterated by Geth Forces who were possibly lead by said Turian Spectre, who apparently went totally rogue. She would institutionalize herself if she could. Her whole body began to tremble as she thought about the sensation, when she had pushed the Lieutenant away from that thing and it had gained control of her. Although the physical sensation was nothing compared to the visions which had appeared in front of her mind's eye right after that. Blurred images of chaos and fear… Even now she was unable to shake them off. She had had her fair share of nightmares after the disaster on Akuze, but this was completely different. It almost seemed like that artifact wanted to tell her something, which surely couldn't be possible, it was just an object after all, wasn't it? Anderson murmured something unintelligible before looking at her again. "We have to get you to the Citadel. The Council needs to hear this. If Saren Arterius is really behind the attack on a human colony he needs to pay for his crimes! Damn, this was only a matter of time…" he said, grinding his teeth. There was more behind this, but Shepard couldn't wrap her mind around it. "Captain, if I may ask: how do you know this Turian?" The captain looked at her grimly, replying: "Let's just say he and I don't see eye to eye. And he dislikes humans… loathes us to be more specific. He thinks we are mere animals trying to feed our need for power by colonizing every suitable planet." "Then we need to tell the Council what he has done. He can't hide behind his Spectre status forever!" Shepard replied agitated. With his hand on the intercom the captain nodded. "You are right, Shepard. Joker? Set a course for the Citadel. We need to get to the Council A.S.A.P.!"

A steaming pot of something that came quiet closely to chicken broth in front of her, Shepard sat pondering in the Mess Hall. The Turians... the first species humanity had encountered in the year 2157. _Until then we had thought that we were alone in this galaxy… we couldn't have been more wrong…or arrogant._ She thought, drinking a mouthful of the hot liquid. Shepard understood how one could be afraid of them, even though she wasn't. They had talons for fingers and their whole body seemed to be a walking weaponry wrapped up in a seemingly impenetrable exoskeleton. During her N7 training she had learned how to knock off a Turian in five steps, they had their weak-spots, like every species. In the corner of her eye she could see Chief Williams talking to another soldier. _Talking about human superiority… There stands a true example of our short-sightedness._ She let out a heavy breath as the woman caught a glimpse of her and came striding over. _Oh no here we go…_ Shepard though, trying to put on her military face which she had almost perfected during the last years. It was impossible for anybody to get a read on her once it was on and it had been saving her a lot of trouble so far. "Commander Shepard, I've been meaning to talk to you!" Williams stated, sounding agitated. "Alright Williams, shoot." She replied, without turning her attention from the bowl in front of her. "With all due respect, ma'am, but I think running to the Citadel Council is a bad idea. The Spectres are their right hand; don't you think the head tells the hand what it ought to do?" she explained agitated. _Short-sighted and paranoid… great combination. I have to remind myself to assign her to another ship once the business on the Citadel is wrapped up._ "Maybe the hand is amputated… who knows." Shepard replied unimpressed. "Excuse me, Commander?" the chief asked puzzled. Exhaling heavily, Shepard posed the question she regretted immediately: "What is the real problem here, Chief?" The young woman looked at her sternly: "I do not trust those aliens to be frank. It's impossible to read them. It's almost like the animals back on earth. They can communicate with one another but we "outsiders" wouldn't understand a word were it not for the translators in our ears. Have you tried listening to a Turian or Asari talk with your translator muted? It's awful, really. Even their spaceship design is totally off...not suited at all for human physiology" She explained with a look of disgust on her face. Standing up abruptly, Shepard turned around to face the Chief. "I don't know if anybody has already told you, Chief Williams, but the Normandy is actually a human-turian collaboration project and surprisingly the solely human crew can live just well with that "unphysiological" design. This ship will be going to the Citadel where we will talk to the "alien" Council nice and easy without making fools of ourselves. I hope that won't be a problem for you?" she explained slowly but determined. She smiled inwardly as she recognized the immediate effect of her little speech in Williams, who just nodded, excusing herself meekly to the armory. Pleased with herself she sat down again, sipping at the now lukewarm salty liquid. "A bit harsh, but maybe appropriate." A male voice sounded behind her, giving her a start. "Lieutenant Alenko, I didn't see you there." She replied, coughing up the soup. The young Canadian gestured to the chair opposite of her and she nodded briefly. As he sat down she could see the worry in his hazel eyes…actual worry, for her? "How are you Commander? If I may ask?" he muttered eying her cautiously. For a moment, Shepard was unable to think of anything coherent to answer, so she just stared at the man in front of her, unmoving. "Commander?" he asked again, even more worried. Suddenly the young woman felt the unresistable urge to smack her head against the table _You're just staring at him… Damn it, you're his superior, snap out of it! Though that dreamy eyes…_ "I am fine, lieutenant and thanks for asking." She replied curtly. This didn't seem to satisfy him at all, for he furrowed his brows at her. "I am so sorry, it was my fault. I am familiar with the protocols on unknown alien technologies, but I still was reckless enough to get too close to that damned thing! I couldn't have forgiven myself if that would have killed you after you saved me. I am very sorry and if you don't want me on this vessel or your ground-team any more I completely understand that!" he explained apologetically fumbling at his sleeves. _Oh god that's actually adorable._ Shepard though restraining herself from an uncontrolled giggle building up in her throat. "Don't blame yourself lieutenant. That sort of thing can happen to anybody. Next time we're about to recover some Prothean technology we'll know what we're facing." She replied, smiling at him. That seemed to have taken him by surprise as he answered stammering: "Thank you Shep… Commander." "Shepard is ok, lieutenant." The young woman replied turning her attention back to the bowl in front of her. "Well then just call me Kaiden… that is if you want, Shepard." "We'll see about that…Kaiden." Shepard said smiling.


	2. The Citadel

_A heavy acid rain fell on the yellow corn-fields, spreading on as far as her eyes could see. The sky was soaked in a sickeningly greenish light and the earth was covered in slime sticking to her boots. As the ground began to tremble, Shepard knew what was about to come. She tightened her grip around her assault rifle, trying to keep her hands from trembling. That foul thing would be upon her, its horrid mouth stretched wide open, ready to swallow her whole like it had done with the rest of her unit. Gavin, Pollok, Manderly, Jones, Martinoff, Wyatt… all dead, being digested by that nightmare below her. Normally it should burst out of the ground by now, but this time was everything was different. The sky was cracking up, orange and red light filling the air above her. In the distance she could make out the silhouette of something incredibly big and incredibly pissed off._

Shepard hated to admit it but Chief Williams with her paranoid and racist ways had been slightly right about the Council. They weren't even remotely inclined to believe that one of their own was responsible for a Geth attack on a human colony, although they weren't lost completely to reason. Somehow, Shepard wasn't even sure how she actually did it, she had convinced them to send the Normandy on a covert mission to investigate the recurring Geth attacks. Even now as they stood at the elevator doors heading for the Presidium she still couldn't believe what just had happened. Earth's Ambassador Udina's voice sounded far away as the realization finally struck her. She, Commander Ria Shepard, had just become the first human Spectre in history! The right hand of the Citadel Council, keeping the peace and order in a galaxy where peace and order weren't the topmost priority. When the Asari Councilor had uttered the words, making her take the vows to protect the Citadel and the Council with her own life and at any cost, she first thought it was just a ruse. As she realized there were no hidden cameras and that the surprised yet unnerved expression on Udina's face was genuine she recited the words they told her. There was no ostentatious ceremony, just an exchange of data on the Councilor's omni-tools and a warrant that Shepard was now enabled to do anything that lay in her power as a Council Spectre, which appeared to be very much. _No pressure there, guys!_ She thought to herself as the elevator doors finally opened. Buried deeply in thoughts the sudden thud against her head brought her back to the present. "Damn it, what was that? Solid metal?!" she growled, laying her hand on the bump on her forehead, which was swelling up rapidly. "By the spirits, I am so sorry." the voice, rich with sub-vocals she didn't understand, sounded some way above her head. The Turian towered in front of her, his mandibles flaring and his blue eyes locked on hers. His skin had the color of silver and a blue stripe was painted across his face, matching the color of his eyes. "Well I guess it was some sort of metal after all…Thulium if I recall correctly?" Shepard answered grinning at her own clumsiness. Laughter came out of the Turian's mouth: "Yes, we do have amounts of it in our skin. Still I am sorry, I haven't seen you down there… err I don't mean you're small... not for humans at least, I think." He stammered, seemingly embarrassed. Beside her Williams stirred: "I would be careful what you say…Turian. You're talking to Commander Shepard, a Council Spectre!" _Oh god no…._ Shepard thought fighting the urge to smack the woman's stupid head against the wall. Although the look on the Turian's face was more than priceless. "I err…commander! I had no idea there even was a human Spectre!" he replied apologetic. "There wasn't until like five minutes ago." Shepard answered smirking. "So no offence taken…Officer?" she added, examining his blue Citadel-Security uniform and badge. "Garrus Vakarian, ma'am. I am with C-sec and currently investigating a case concerning one of your fellow Spectres… if one could even call this an investigation, it's more like a dance on hot coals." He replied grimly, saluting her. "Well I am not yet familiar with my colleagues as such…" Shepard answered, while Udina and Anderson were excusing themselves to the Embassy. "You still may have heard of this one: Saren Arterius. Does his name ring a bell?"

After Officer Vakarian had told them about how he had several leads on Saren violating Council law he had to excuse himself to make it to an appointment with the Turian councilor. With a wink at Shepard he had bid them farewell, reassuring her that the bump was already getting smaller. _An easy-going Turian… what's next? A friendly Krogan?_ Shepard thought while heading to the Embassies, the lieutenant and the chief following her closely. "If that C-Sec officer really has some news about Saren we should meet up with him later." Kaiden stated pensive. "You're right. I will tell Anderson we might have some good news for a change." She replied as they kept on walking through the Presidium. It was almost squeaky clean and nothing like the space-stations Shepard was used to. However she still felt safer and better here than on any planet she had been so far. The first time she had set foot on Earth was when she was about seven years old and her mother, now a System Alliance Admiral, had taken her to London for an assignment. It had been utmost terrifying. Shepard remembered how afraid she had been as she looked into the open blue sky, scared to death to be sucked into it. She could live with the buzzing of insects all around her, they even were quiet funny especially the ants, but what finished her off was the wind and the strange sound it made when it brushed against her ears. The thought alone made her shudder. No, joining the Alliance and spending her life on star-ships was definitely the best choice she had made. Even though her N7 assignments always took her to different and dangerous planets, exploring them was fun and knowing that she could always return to her ship, her home, gave her the strength to overcome any disaster…even Akuze.

As the three of them entered the human Embassy Anderson and Udina were having a heated argument. "Her becoming a Spectre is the best thing that could have happened to the Alliance! There is no one better suited for this task!" Captain Anderson yelled, actually **yelled** at the Ambassador, whose head was colored in dark-red. "She's your protégé, of course you think that, Anderson! Be that as it may, it would have been far better if humanity finally had been offered a seat in the Council! This Spectre position is just insulting!" Udina spat out infuriated. "Damn it Udina you have been itching for the Council seat for quite some time now. Just let it go." Anderson replied unnerved. Watching the two grown men glare at each other like little children made Shepard unbearably uncomfortable. Coughing softly she remarked: "I apologize for intruding, but we **do** have some news concerning our primary objective: Saren and his Geth."

The Ambassador wasn't convinced with Shepard's plan to contact the Turian Officer, although Anderson gave her leave to go and find him. _First things first_ Shepard thought as the three of them exited the Embassies. She turned around to face the Gunnery Chief, who was visibly uncomfortable with her surroundings. "Chief Williams." She called, putting on her military face. "I expect you to return to the Normandy immediately to ensure that they are ready for departure. If Joker gives you a hard time you have my permission to kick his ass. Of course not physically or he might not recover from it in time!" she lied. "But, Commander, I thought we were about to search for the Turian, what if you need backup?" the woman replied irritated. _With that racist mouth of yours you're far from being any kind of helpful backup. More like neon sign telling them to please shoot us in the head._ "Don't worry about it. We're on the Citadel, what could possibly go wrong?"

Murphy's law could be summed up by simply saying: _Everything that can go wrong, will go wrong._ A lesson Shepard had already learned too often but still ignored every time she went on a mission. Her Assault Rifle loaded and at the ready she sneaked into the little clinic in the Wards, Kaiden closely following behind her. They had heard the gunfire from outside and thus they knew what they had to expect. Rolling quickly behind a counter and out of the line of view, Shepard took in a quick impression of the situation. A young woman with short brown hair was held hostage by a mercenary dressed in red armor. She was pleading for her life, trying to wriggle out of his grip, in vain. God how she hated hostage situations, Shepard remarked grinding her teeth. Nodding towards Kaiden, who crouched down beside her she went out of cover, aiming the rifle at the kidnappers head. "If you put down that pistol nice and easy, maybe we'll talk about me letting you live." She hissed menacingly. The captor was taken by surprised, aiming the pistol now directly at Shepard. All of a sudden a shot was fired and the captor dropped dead beside the screaming woman, a huge wound gaping in his head. Another shot, from a different gun was fired at Shepard, missing her by a few inches. Jumping over to the terrified woman she brought them both into cover, trying to figure out what was actually happening. On the far end of the room she could see the head of another man dressed in red peering from behind a toppled crate. A wave of fury washed over her as she let her biotics flow through her body. With a wave of her hand she threw the man against the wall behind him, making him pass out immediately. A familiar laugh sounded through the clinic as she helped the hostage to her trembling feet. "Nice work Commander Shepard, he didn't even see that coming!" the Turian stated striding towards her, slinging his sniper rifle over the shoulder. Her eyes were narrowing to slits as it dawned on her: "Was that you shooting the captor?" she asked infuriated. "Yes, Commander you gave me a clear shot." He replied, sounding almost proud. With a few steps she came to halt in front of him, glaring into his blue, alien eyes. "Damn it Vakarian, what were you thinking? You could have shot the hostage! I thought you were here to save her! Are all Turians that reckless?" she growled at him. The look he gave her closely resembled the human equivalent of puzzled. "Well, err, I had a clear shot, so I took it." He replied. "Oh that is so reassuring. Excuse me for not knowing that you are apparently the best shot on the whole damned Citadel!" she yelled. In the corner Shepard heard the other mercenary stirring. "And you stay down!" she growled, sending another biotic wave towards him, making him pass out again. The blue-eyed Turian was measuring her every move closely and the closeness made Shepard suddenly feel very uncomfortable. Taking a step back she pursed her lips: "So are you going to tell me what you're doing here? I mean aside from risking the Doctor's life." She asked him. The short-haired woman approached her from the side laying a calming hand on her arm: "Garrus here was actually trying to safe my life. He has been my contact in C-sec for quite some time now." She explained, her voice laden with a French accent. "He and I may have some different views on how a rescue mission looks like…it seems." Shepard replied unimpressed, eyes still fixed on the Turian "On another matter: why did you need rescuing Dr….?" she added, turning her head towards the woman. "Michel. A pleasure, Commander. And thank you for intervening. Those mercenaries were after me for some time now. They're working for Fist, the owner of Chora's Den." The medic explained slowly. This did ring no bell at all, so Shepard kept on staring at the lifeless body to her feet. "It's a nightclub here in the Wards. I have positive Intel that Fist has been closely associated with Saren during his time on the Citadel and Dr. Michel here has given me some pointers." Garrus Vakarian stated. The news took her by surprise. There really was a lead to the corrupt Turian here on the Citadel. "Well, what are we waiting for?" she asked, nodding towards Kaiden and the exit. "Wait Commander! I have been after Saren for some time now and I know my way around the Citadel. The Wards and Chora's Den in particular are no place for a female. Let me go instead." The Turian said.

Shortly after, the three of them arrived in front of the night-club. The booming bass filled Kaiden's ears making his head throb in complaint. _A great place for someone with migraines..._ He thought, trying to ignore the pain building up in his head. He was amazed that Shepard had still allowed the Turian to tag along, even after his comment about her… femininity. "I must admit I though Turian women were head-strong… But this...Are all your females like this, Lieutenant?" he murmured, when they were out of Shepard's ear-shot. "No not all of them, but Shepard certainly is." Kaiden whispered back. "Interesting…" Vakarian replied, his mandibles flaring. "Hey no loitering back there!" the Commander hissed over her shoulder. Kaiden was still amazed what kind of effect her voice could have on people. Even though the Turian wasn't part of the crew he stood up straight, hurrying to her side together with Kaiden himself. A brown lock had tangled itself out of the knot on the back of her head and she brushed it out of her face, while still eying the entrance to the night-club. "Alright we need some sort of plan. The problem is we don't know what we might face inside, or do we?" she asked the Turian in particular. "Well we might just face strippers and drunken patrons, but there could also be a horde of mercenaries just waiting for us to make a wrong move." Vakarian replied, shrugging his shoulders. "So either way it's gonna be fun. I'd call that a win-win situation!" she stated, grinning from ear to ear.

Her right hand resting on her weapon's hilt, Shepard entered the night-club, expecting the worst. A feeling of disappointment was spreading in her gut as she recognized that this was just your normal everyday night-club, similar to the ones on Earth, well besides the half-naked Asari dancing in every free corner. "This is…nice…" Kaiden's voice sounded behind her, uncertain. Shaking her head she took another step into the club. "Stripper's quarters are over there honey." A booming voice sounded a feet above her head. "Come again?!" she growled, ready to bash in the head belonging to the voice. The scarred Krogan was towering in front of her, eying her suspiciously with his crimson eyes. He wore heavy armor like all Krogan Shepard had seen so far and it had the same color the mercenaries' armor had had in the clinic. "Ah you're no Asari… Well nobody wants to see a naked female human, that much is true. My bad…" He replied unimpressed. "Now if you will excuse me…" he added trying to push his massive body past Shepard. Getting a hold of his arm, Shepard drew herself up to full height in front of him blocking his exit. "Hang on there, pal. I think we two need to have a little chat about your Boss… Mr. Fist?" she stated, her voice a menacing grumble. _Did you just threaten a Krogan? He's far over 7 feet tall and weighs at least 180 pounds. Even your new Turian friend won't stand a chance against his charge…_ To her surprise the Krogan simply burst out in booming laughter. "If you came for Fist, he's already dead. We do have about 30 seconds until his men find him and maybe 10 seconds more until they figure out I did it; although I won't stay around that long. I need to find the little Quarian with the data-pad, before Saren's men get to her first. The Shadowbroker needs the Intel." And with those words he pushed Shepard to the side making his way out of the club. Not a moment too soon, for Shepard could hear the screams and shouts emerging from within as she followed the running Krogan. "Wait! Who the hell is the Shadowbroker?" she shouted after him, before the bullets began to rain down upon them.

During the ensuing fight against the mercenaries, Shepard had to admit that the Krogan and the Turian were both ruthless and skilled fighters much more than the human biotic on her team. Kaiden still seemed to be almost afraid to put his biotic powers to use unlike the Krogan, who used them to their full extent, throwing his enemies through the air like they were mere ragdolls. All of a sudden she felt an arm tightening itself around her throat making it almost impossible to move or breath. "Shepard!" Kaiden shouted out in fear. The mercenary strangling her wore no helmet…his mistake. With all her strength she smashed her head backwards hearing the crack of then man's nose loud and clear followed by his muffled curses. The last things he saw and heard before he flew uncontrollably through the corridors was her body drenched in a blueish light as her biotics flared up furiously and the Krogan's booming voice shouting: "Impressive!"

As the last mercenary dropped dead to the floor, Shepard turned her attention to the Krogan, who ejected the used thermal clip from his shotgun. "Alright let's find that Quarian. If there is any Intel about Saren or his Geth I'll need it more than that Shadowbroker of yours!" she stated, glaring at him. "Well and who are you exactly to think you have the right on this Intel?" the Krogan asked unnerved. "I am Commander Shepard, System Alliance Officer and Citadel Spectre and it would be very unwise to stand in my way, Mr. ... ?" she replied, advancing through the narrow corridors in the direction the Krogan had been heading. "Wrex, Urdnot Wrex." He replied and added grinning: "You have some balls, Shepard. You, I like!"

The corridors were poorly lit and empty, except the occasional bug-like creature scurrying past them in silence. "Those things give me the creeps!" Kaiden whispered, shuddering. "I've been working in C-Sec for several years now and I'm still not used to them." The Turian replied. "Hush! I can hear someone talking ahead of us. Let's sneak up to them quietly." Shepard commanded, looking at the Krogan in particular, who rolled his red eyes. Hiding behind a metal crate, Shepard silently asked the Turian for his rifle, gesturing to its scope. Most reluctantly he handed it to her with such an air of graveness; she had to suppress a wave of laughter building up in her throat. Through the scope she could see a Turian and two Salarians talking to a female Quarian and by what Shepard could read from their body-language they were threatening her. The Quarian however stood still, seemingly unimpressed by their threats. Her right hand was gesturing towards the two Salarians while her left hand seemed to be fumbling at her belt. "Shield your eyes!" Shepard hissed to her allies as she realized what the Quarian was about to do. The flash-bang grenade hit the floor in front of the mercenaries, making them stagger blindly backwards, while the Quarian jumped into cover. However the fight was far from over. Flinging the sniper rifle back into Vakarian's waiting claws, Shepard rushed out of cover her own gun ablaze. The three mercenaries didn't know what hit them as the bullets came raining down upon them.

After the last shot was fired, Shepard turned her attention to the female Quarian. She had fought well with her old but working pistol and her omni-tool which she had used to overload her enemies' weapons. "Thank you for helping me with this thugs. I couldn't have done it on my own." She said, her voice ringing as she talked. "No problem. In fact this whole rescue mission wasn't as selfless as you might think." Shepard explained slowly. "My Krogan friend here told me you had vital information about Saren and the Geth?" Behind her helmet the Quarian's eyes seemed to flare up. "Yes that's true. I was about to sell the information to the Shadowbroker, although I think your Alliance can make more use of it. I've been hearing talks about Geth attacks on human colonies." Nodding gravely, Shepard replied: "That's true. And I am positive Saren is in league with the Geth, although I don't have enough to prove it, not yet at least…" Beside her, the Turian seemed to be getting restless. "Whatever we do, we need to leave before C-Sec is swarming the place!" Vakarian stated, slinging his rifle over his shoulder. "What?! Can't you just tell your colleagues that those thugs have attacked us?" "Well, they're not exactly my colleagues any more…" Vakarian replied ruefully. Hearing the sirens approaching, Shepard rolled her eyes, sighing: "Great, just great…Let's get out of here people." She commanded, leading them to the nearest exit.

On their way to the human Embassy, Garrus Vakarian told her that he had quit the service right after they had met at the Citadel Tower's elevators. His talk with the Turian Councilor had ended in him telling the diplomat how incompetent he was and that the Council was just a bunch of hypocrites and protecting Saren so their own asses wouldn't be put on the line. Shepard decided she liked the Turian, even though he had lied to her at first. As the five of them entered the human embassy the looks following them were priceless. _We_ _ **do**_ _make an odd entourage for unused eyes…_ Shepard thought, suppressing a grin. A human stood guard in front of Ambassador Udina's office eying them suspiciously. Following his glance, Shepard explained: "They're with me, we're here to see Captain Anderson and the Ambassador." Furrowing his brow at the three aliens the guard asked with an uncertain smile: "You're joking, right?" Taking another step forward, Shepard's face was only inches away from his: "Do I **look** like I'm joking?" The metal door behind him slid open and the face of Udina appeared, visibly unnerved. "Shepard, I thought I heard your charming voice. Why don't you come in so we'll avoid **another** fight on the Citadel? Anderson is already waiting." He said sarcastically.

The Quarian's recording was gold. Captain Anderson recognized Saren's voice right away, ordering the Geth to attack Eden Prime in search for the Prothean artifact, which he called beacon. However something else got Shepard's attention. There was also a female voice, nobody could identify, on the recording talking about Reaper's and Sovereign. While Anderson and Udina were having a heated discussion, Shepard sat on the chair listening to the recording over and over again. "What the hell is a Reaper? And who is Sovereign?" she murmured to herself. It still didn't make any sense to her. Somehow she thought that it had something to do with the unknown star-ship from the emergency-transmission they had received from Eden Prime, but this was just a hunch. "Shepard, Udina and I have come to some sort of conclusion." Anderson told her. "You will take the Normandy to Therum, where you'll meet up with an expert on Prothean technology: Dr. Liara T'Soni. She knows everything there is to know about the Protheans and we'll need her expertise if we want to solve this puzzle. There might be more behind the visions you had after interacting with the artifact!" he explained earning a surprised look from Udina. "What visions?" he asked the captain. "Not your concern. Shepard, I leave the Normandy in your capable hands. Bring her back in one piece once this mission is over." Slowly her captains words were sinking in. "You can't be serious, Captain. The Normandy is yours, as is the crew." Shepard blurted out in disbelieve. "Was. Now you need her more than I do. What is a Spectre without a ship, after all?" he explained with a weak smile. _He doesn't like this at all, but he has no choice._ Shepard thought to herself. "I don't know what to say…thank you Anderson." She muttered as Udina ushered them out of his office.

"So, you're about to haunt down Saren, I assume?" Vakarian asked her as they exited the Embassies. "That's the idea, I think." Shepard answered, still trying to get a hold of the idea that she was now in command of the most advanced star-ship in the Alliance. "Great, I will join you. If I may?" the Turian stated. Snapping out of her thoughts, Shepard fixed him with her eyes: "On one condition: You do what I tell you to do. You're part of a team now and not some lone ranger gunning his way through the galaxy without considering the costs. Are we clear?" she asked, making it sound more like a statement than a question. "Yes ma'am!" the Turian replied saluting her. "Alright: first order: do not ma'am me. Understood?" she barked, suppressing a smile. "If a Turian is joining your crew maybe you'll need a Krogan to keep him in line?" Wrex implied his crimson eyes gleaming. "I have been after Saren and this intel for some time now. The Shadowbroker can wait. I am curious in how this mission of yours works out." He explained. Having such a skilled warrior on her team sounded most pleasing to Shepard, so she replied nodding: "Good to have you on board, Urdnot Wrex!" Behind her she could hear the young Quarian, named Tali, cough plainly audible. "I have heard stories about the Normandy. It's the one and only human-turian project and its stealth drive technology is said to be most impressive…" she muttered meekly. Shepard couldn't hold back the laughter as she saw the puzzled look on Kaiden's face. "You're in Tali. Without you we wouldn't even know where to start our hunt."


	3. Therum

Finding his room on the vessel hadn't been as hard as Garrus had thought at first. The human crew seemed nice enough and the Procurement Specialist had shown him his locker and the bunk, which he could call his own for the duration of his stay. _Well this will do, for now._ He though, eyeing the soft pillow and blanket suspiciously. Shaking the thoughts about the strange alien bedding away, he headed back to the armory. As the elevator door opened, his eyes directly fell on the six-wheeled monstrosity towering at the far end of the hall. "Ah… the M35 Mako. Lovely!" He muttered. "It is, isn't it?" The Commander's voice sounded behind him. "If one is skilled enough to drive it… the thruster system is highly complicated and not to be toyed with!" he told her. _Lecturing your new Commander… way to go Vakarian! You're still a long way from being a good Turian!_ He thought to himself. "Yeah…about that…. I think maybe I broke something the last time I used it." Shepard explained rubbing her neck. _You did what?!_ He thought, but went with the more diplomatic reply: "I could take a look at it, if you'd like?" Her green eyes were actually gleaming as she looked at him incredulously "You could do that?! That would be terrific! Engineer Adams told me he couldn't do anything against my own stupidity and driving incapability… the nerve of it!" she exclaimed. Garrus took a good look at his new Commander. She was at least a head smaller than him, and only half as broad. Her fringe (what was it called on humans again?!) was a light-brown and seemed awfully soft and she had it pulled into a knot at the back of her head. Come to think of it everything about her seemed soft and fragile, but when she spoke there was nothing soft in her voice. It even let him forget he was being ordered around by a female human and not a Turian General. Seeing the change in the look she gave him made him notice that he was staring at her, unblinking. "Alright, I won't keep you Vakarian. Let's see how you can handle that thing." She broke the silence, already turning on her heels to head to the engine room. "Just call me Garrus. Vakarian is my father…" he told her. Turning back she nodded, a smile on her lips. After her slender figure had vanished behind the metal-doors, Garrus noticed that he had been staring at her back the whole time. A good thing he couldn't blush.

 _What the hell was that?_ Shepard asked herself as she left the armory. _Has that Turian just been staring at me? No…_ she shook her head, banishing the thought. _Must be some custom I am not yet familiar with._ She told herself, approaching the Quarian smiling. "Hey Tali! How are you settling in?" she asked. The young girl had an air of happiness about her even though Shepard couldn't see her facial features behind her mask. "Yeah thank you Commander. I have a lovely time studying the engine. That Mass Effect core is an amazing piece of work! And everything is so silent…almost a bit spooky." She told her giggling. Shepard had heard about the Quarians and their ship-bound lifestyle. Almost like Space-nomads. Sadly this wasn't their own choice. They had to leave their homeworld behind as their self-made AI's rebelled, driving them off Rannoch. This had been hundreds of years ago and still they hadn't found a new suiting homeworld to settle on, which was largely due to their fragile immune-system, which was the reason why they were confined to a lifetime in their enviro-suits. "Silent is spooky?" Shepard asked laughing. "You're alright Tali… maybe you'd like to accompany me on the next ground mission on Therum? Shouldn't be that dangerous. We're just searching for an Asari scientist." she added. "Oh that would be nice! And I don't mind a little danger." The Quarian replied, stroking her old Pistol gently. "You know we have a whole armory over there. If you see something you like, just take it." Shepard said.

The massive shotgun in the Quarian's little hands had been a surprise at first, but seeing how proficient she held it made Shepard shut her mouth about it. She had just landed the Mako on Therum, a cloud of red dust filling the air as the vehicle touched the ground. "Nice planet! If you're into rivers of boiling lava and air reeking of Sulphur… What is an archeologist even digging for here? Her own grave?" Garrus asked. She had taken him with her as well, if there would arise any problems with the Mako. He had been the last one to lay a finger on it so she'd at least have someone to put the blame on this time. He had almost pleaded so he could see the vehicle in action. It was a long-shot guess, but Shepard thought that he really just wanted to see her driving the thing, to see if Adam's accusation were justified. What the hell, she might even give him a good show, Shepard thought as she steered it over a steep cliff, using the thrusters to avoid landing into a pool of hot lava. Seeing that the Turian was clinging to the handles on either side of his seat, letting out a low grumble was satisfaction enough. "Spirits!" he called out as she landed the vehicle hard but safely onto solid ground. Grinning from ear to ear Shepard tapped her omni-tool. "Joker, I need a direction A.S.A.P!" she spoke into it. "Sending you the coordinates now." The pilot stated, adding "And this time try not to get stuck somewhere. I'd hate to land the Normandy on an active volcano or anything." Rolling her eyes, Shepard hissed into the communicator: "It was one time. And it was a sinkhole… could have happened to anybody." "No, I think that sort of thing solely happens to you commander. Joker out!" Shaking her head at the communicator, she turned her attention to her ground team. "Alright we have an objective and it shouldn't be too hard reaching it. We'll just avoid the boiling lava and we'll be…" The following explosion made Shepard's ears ring and for a short time she became completely disoriented. "Geth!" Tali cried out. Another rocket hit the Mako, shaking them thoroughly. Finding her way back to the steering wheel, Shepard used the thrusters to avoid the next missile launched at them. "Damn it! Garrus get to the gun and start shooting! Tali keep an eye on our six!" she commanded steering them out of the firing line. "What the hell are they even doing here?" Shepard exclaimed infuriated.

The Geth seemed to be everywhere, trying to surround them, in vain. Garrus was a damned good shot, taking them out, one by one, while Shepard was driving the Mako through some crazy maneuvers, evading the incoming missiles. "That ought to be the last of them" Tali called though the Mako. "Great, then let's find us an archeologist! I hope the Geth haven't found her already." Shepard said through grinded teeth. All of a sudden a Geth dropship appeared out of thin air, dropping something rather heavy to the ground thirty feet in front of them. "The hell is that?" Shepard exclaimed, watching the thing unfold itself. It looked like a massive spider paired with a Geth and it was bloody huge. "Colossus! Don't let the shock-wave hit us!" Tali shouted, one second too late. The energy-wave wrought havoc on the Maco's electricity, igniting electrical fires all over the panels. "Tali get that fire out. God I hate that thing already!" Shepard cried out hitting the reverse gear and getting them to a safe distance. "Hit it with everything we got Garrus!" she yelled, her eyes fixed on the machine in front of them. "Our weapons are already overloaded Shepard. I can't do a thing!" he yelled back. There was only one way Shepard could think of that would get them past that thing. "Strap yourselves to your seats! And hang on tightly!" she shouted over her shoulder. Switching back into forward gear, she let the engine roar up. "Shepard, don't!" Garrus voice sounded from far away. "I know what I'm doing." She stated, accelerating the Mako to full speed. "You're going to kill us, that's what you're doing!" the Turian growled, his sub-vocals ringing. "Full power to forward shields." She commanded the vessel's VI. "Keelah!" Tali muttered, strapped into her seat and unable to move. The following impact was severe. The vehicle's shields were completely down and several metallic parts were loosened, flying around the interior like shrapnel. Through the front window, Shepard could see the thing up close through a cloud of dust and smoke, lying on its back. Driving the Mako over it she ignited the thrusters, roasting the last bit of life out of it.

"Is this sort of thing going to happen often?" Garrus asked, inspecting the badly damaged Mako from the outside. He had the feeling that this was just your everyday ground-mission to Shepard, for the woman didn't seem to be shaken at all by the previous events. Hopping onto an unknown space-robot firing electric blasts at them, no problem! She didn't even blink an eye as she drove head-on into the damned thing. It was a bloody miracle the Mako was still in one piece, more or less, as were they. "I might need more than a hammer and some screws to fix that, but that's just a wild guess." He murmured, shaking his head. "You'll get everything you need, but right now we need to get to Dr. T'Soni and I'm afraid the Geth are one step ahead of us." Shepard replied, readying her assault rifle. Letting out a heavy breath, Garrus readied his own rifle: "Right behind you, Shepard." He exclaimed, following her into the dig-site.

As Shepard had suspected the Geth were already there, in Force. Having chosen Tali and Garrus to accompany her seemed to have been an excellent idea. Both of them made short work of the Geth's shields and could skillfully overload their weapons using their omni-tools. After a views rounds, fighting alongside them came as natural as breathing to her. Using her biotics, she would flush them out of cover providing Garrus a clear shot with his sniper-rifle. As the last Geth feel victim to a head-shot fired by the Turian, he exclaimed triumphantly: "Geth:0, Vakarian:16 …". "You're really keeping count, Garrus? That's…. adorable!" Shepard replied smirking, leading them deeper into the dig-site. "If "adorable" means "badass" in your language then we're seeing eye to eye." Getting into cover behind a wall, Shepard reloaded her weapon still grinning "18…and counting." She told him in a low voice, winking. The Turian's eyes were gleaming as he let out a husky sound, Shepard didn't understand. _This is much more fun than all the previous assignments combined._ She thought to herself as Tali's voice brought her back to the task at hand. "My omni-tool is picking up some strange readings nearby; must be some sort of high-Energy field." She explained pointing into the direction. "Alright people let's investigate this. It could have something to do with our scientist." The commander stated.

"That definitely is a bloody huge barrier! No Wonder your omni-tool could pick up the energy-signatures." Shepard exclaimed, looking at the blue light in awe. Garrus had to admit that he himself hadn't seen something like that so far. The Asari doctor seemed to be trapped inside a massive barrier, being unable to lift a finger. The sounds coming out of her mouth were faint but understandable: "Thank the goddess you found me! When I heard the Geth were attacking the facility I have trapped myself in here so they couldn't get me. What I didn't think of was that the barrier can only be operated from the outside..." "A minor detail..." Shepard replied, a smirk on her lips Garrus knew well by now. "Just give us a sec and we'll have you out of there in no time Dr. T'Soni." She added, beginning her work on the console next to the trapped Asari. "It's not that easy. You first have to bypass…" the doctor started to explain as the barrier already began to dissolve around her. "So that's dealt with. Let's get you out of here before more Geth arrive." A loud booming voice behind them engaged their attention. "Too late for that, human!" the Krogan Battlemaster howled.

In about ten seconds they were overrun by Geth, with nowhere left to take cover, fighting in close quarters. Garrus immediately regretted that he had left his pistol on the Normandy, being now mostly unable to take a clear shot at their enemies. He settled with overloading their weapons and shields so Tali and Shepard could take them out easier, but still there were far too many of them. "Goddammit!" he heard Shepard cry out as several Geth had cornered the Asari, who still seemed to be too weak to use her biotics in defense. Swift as lighting the commander was at her side, pushing the AIs back with a massive biotic wave. The Krogan let out a horrific ear-piercing growl as he watched the Geth fly through the air like pieces of scrap-metal. "Watch your left, Shepard!" Garrus yelled out as the Battlemaster started charging, his heavy armor ringing loudly. As his massive body crashed against Shepard's fragile figure Garrus knew that the woman stood no chance in surviving this. He was unable to move as he watched the Krogan push her against the wall, pulling her up, howling. Geth were running up to him and he absentmindedly overloaded their systems, staring at the scene in front of him in terror. At that moment Shepard reopened her eyes, fumbling at her armor. Her helmet unfolded and with full strength she crashed her head against the Krogan's unarmored forehead. Crying out in agony he staggered back and got caught up in her biotic field, unable to move. She didn't even need to give him the command. Without thinking Garrus took the shot, aiming for the Krogan's bleeding head.

Running and gunning their way out of the dig-site the four of them made it back to the top. Garrus had been more or less carrying the weakened Asari the whole way, while Tali and Shepard had carved a free path through the lines of Geth. As they stood in broad daylight Garrus took a closer look at the Commander. She was still wearing her helmet, which was heavily dented where she had head-butted the Krogan. "Shepard to Normandy. Joker, come in. We need immediate extraction!" she spoke into her omni-tool, completely out of breath, her voice shaking. "Understood Commander. We just blew that Geth dropship out of the sky, so they won't be bothering you anymore." The pilot's voice sounded over the communicator. With a heavy sigh, Shepard pushed the button to fold her helmet back. A wide gashing wound was covering most of her forehead and blood was running down the side of her face. As her body swayed to the side, Garrus grabbed her by the arm supporting her. She tried objecting, in vain. "Commander… Shepard are you alright?" he asked concerned examining the wound. "Never been better. Although a soft bed would certainly make my day." She murmured weakly trying to stand on her own feet again, but he would have none of it. "You've got blood all over you face!" he stated. "A little blood won't kill me." She replied unimpressed, trying to gather her strength. "Not if most of it is inside you it won't!" Garrus growled. Why didn't she just let him help her? _Too proud for her own good_ he thought, still fighting against her pointless and unlucky attempts to stand on her own. A weak smirk formed on her lips as she gave in to his support, saying: "You're alright Vakarian…although if you tell anybody about this, I might just have to kill you." The warm feeling spreading in his gut was completely new and strange to Garrus, although not unwanted.


	4. Aftereffects

Shepard was sitting in the Mess Hall, sipping at her tea grudgingly. Dr. Chakwas had been adamant that she remained on the ship under her watchful eye for at least three Earth-days. The second day was almost over and Shepard could feel the restlessness rising inside her. The Asari archeologist had told her everything she knew about the Prothean beacons. They were meant to be some sort of communication system, although one had to understand the Prothean language first, which was nothing short of impossible, for their race went extinct about fifty thousand years ago taking most of their knowledge into their graves. However the young doctor had another idea. "I could merge my mind with yours. Maybe my knowledge of the Prothean history can make something more of the message the beacon gave you." She had suggested, eyes aglow. As soon as she had uttered the words, Dr. Chakwas and Williams had sprung out of their chairs telling her that she would surely not merge her brain with the Commander's rattled one, at least until Shepard was feeling better. Grudgingly Shepard had yielded to their arguments and was now trying to pass the time until she could let the Asari into her head. _They must think I am completely out of my mind._ To be fair: that head-but with the Krogan had been reckless; she knew it, although at the time she couldn't see another way out. It had earned her a concussion and severe head-aches, but also, and that seemed like a huge win, the respect of Wrex. The Krogan had been checking up on her at least thrice a day, telling her about his own adventures as a gun for hire while congratulating her on that "thick head of yours" as he put it. He was amazed that she had come up with the idea of head-butting a Krogan Battlemaster, had she not seen the natural plate protecting his forehead? Shepard had replied that she had indeed seen it but hadn't thought it to be so damned hard, which made the Krogan burst out in laughter clapping her on the shoulder. On the one hand she still had to laugh about what went through her head as she decided to challenge a creature at least three times heavier than her in such a way, but then the pounding in her temples taught her better. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the familiar alien figure entering the Mess Hall. The Turian caught her glance, bowing his head, mandibles flaring. _What the heck does that even mean… Have to check the Extranet…_ Shepard thought remembering what had happened back on Therum. Garrus had supported her the entire way back to the Normandy and had she not forbidden it he might have even carried her back. Her military training told her that she had to feel humiliated by it; a human Commander being carried by a Turian! However her gut told her something completely different. A smile formed at the corners of her mouth when he came striding towards her table. "So…how are we feeling today, Shepard? Ready for whatever the galaxy is throwing at us?" Garrus asked sarcastically sitting down on her opposite. "As long as it isn't any more Krogan, I'm game." She replied jokingly. He made the Mess Hall ring with his laughter: "Where there is one Krogan there might be more I'm afraid. Maybe Wrex needs to teach you a lesson or two in hand-to hand combat." He suggested winking. "Oh you'd love that wouldn't you Vakarian? Seeing your Commander lying defenseless on her back like a little beetle waiting to be crushed by the inevitable boot!" she replied dramatically, trying to look hurt. "That might be an interesting sight. Although I wouldn't compare you to a beetle Shepard." Garrus answered looking her into the eyes. _What the… Is he flirting with me?!_ she thought, asking almost hastily: "Well then what would you compare me to, Garrus?" As if she had surprised him, the Turian averted his gaze from her. A few moments, which felt like an eternity, passed until he finally answered in a husky voice: "I don't know, but definitely something much more intimidating and scary. I mean charging at a fully grown Krogan? Who does that?" With those words and another joke about her driving skills he excused himself to the Mako shooting a scolding glance at her, leaving her to wonder.

 _Spirits that was close._ Garrus thought as he entered the ship's elevator. What had he been thinking, telling her something like that? He hoped that Shepard wasn't familiar with the Turian body language, for if she was he'd be in deep trouble. _Flirting with a human?_ His sister would definitely scold him and explain it by telling him he needed a girlfriend more than he wanted to admit. Of course it wasn't just any human. It was Commander Shepard, survivor of Akuze, first human Specter, captain of the Normandy and hunter of a rouge Spectre. _And the hottest thing once she gets mad on the battle-field._ He exhaled, fighting the irresistible urge to smack his head against the elevator's walls. This needed to stop, he couldn't compromise the mission by giving in to his certainly misguided infatuation with her. _It will all take care of itself. This is just something temporary. She is a human after all, so this "feelings" will sort themselves out._ He thought, nodding to himself, walking into the Normandy's armor. As his eyes fell on the badly damaged Mako he let out a heavy sigh: "Damn it Shepard, how am I supposed to fix this?" he said to himself heading for the vehicle.

As the third day of Shepard's "incarceration" had passed, the Commander decided to approach the Asari. The young doctor was down in the armory going through a box filled up to the top with Prothean artifacts Admiral Hackett had sent to the Normandy. Her eyes were gleaming like those of a child seeing the heaps of present's under the Christmas tree. _Adorable._ Shepard thought approaching her smiling. "Dr. T'Soni? I came to talk about the idea you had earlier. Something about merging our minds?" she asked. The young Asari's head shot up from the crate her cheeks turning into a light pink, which confused Shepard a lot. "Oh Commander! You startled me, I haven't seen you there. We can begin as soon as you are able!" she replied stammering. "Erm…how about here and now?" Shepard asked, furrowing her brow at the blushing archeologist. Looking around her hastily she replied: "You mean here? There are quite a lot of people around… But alright." Shepard followed her glance, seeing Garrus standing beside the Mako while Ashley had her attention fixed cleaning the rifles. In that moment the Asari got a sudden but gentle hold of Shepard's arms, startling her. "Relax Commander… Embrace Eternity!"

 _The pictures were in front of her eyes again, speaking of death and chaos. A feeling was spreading in her gut. Was it fear? No, it was anger. Anger mixed with a desire of vengeance. The red and orange haze was receding slowly letting in a portion of the blue, cooling light. Although the calmness had no place here and as soon as came it was being pushed back by the rising rage, screaming. She could feel an alien-like hand grabbing her by the shoulder, gently but determined._

Shepard reopened her eyes, looking into the frightened eyes of the Asari, who was stumbling backwards. She had been digging her nails into her blue skin leaving deep marks. Garrus stood right behind her, his talons having her by the shoulders. All of a sudden it dawned on her, she had been attacking the young doctor: "Dr. T'Soni… Liara. I am so sorry. I don't know what has gotten into me!" Shepard apologized. "It's alright Shepard. The joining causes different reactions in different persons, or so I've heard." She explained calmly. "What do you mean you've heard? This wasn't your first time I hope?! Did you use our Commander as a Guinea pig?" Ashley's voice sounded through the armory infuriated. "It actually was my first time…" the Asari replied, blushing. Behind her Garrus began to laugh. "Well I've heard my share about Asari mating rituals, but to see it first-hand!" Ashley's jaw dropped open and Shepard couldn't help but be puzzled herself. "Asari what? Ew that's gross!" the chief shouted out gagging. "By the goddess, no! We didn't…mate! It was a joining of minds only partly similar to that." She explained out of breath. A smile formed on Shepard's lips. "Relax, you don't have to explain yourself. Tell me what you have seen." She stated. The young Asari relaxed slightly, replying: "The beacon has been giving you a message indeed. However I can make nothing of it I am afraid. It's all but a blur."


End file.
